Four-Leaf Clover
by fuguriinchi
Summary: Jika aku diperbolehkan untuk memilih, aku lebih memilih agar tidak dilahirkan ke dunia ini. (Warning: RivaEre)


**Four-Leaf Clover**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (C) ISAYAMA HAJIME**

**RATED: T (mungkin)**

* * *

><p>Mimpi itu lagi.<p>

Rivaille berkedip. Sekali dua kali. Menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya temaram bulan sabit yang memantul dari jendela. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sampai ke dagunya.

_Tidak lagi._

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Farlan yang tidur disebelahnya. Rivaille diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana Ia harus menjelaskannya.

Pada akhirnya Rivaille hanya menggeleng.

Farlan Church, laki-laki berambut coklat itu duduk.

"Mimpi buruk, hm? Atau mimpi basah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Rivaille menatap Farlan tajam. Farlan bergidik.

"Aku bercanda"

Rivaille menerawang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan ketakutan.

"Farlan"

"Hm?"

"Aku bermimpi hal yang sama. Sudah hampir seminggu ini" Rivaille akhirnya menceritakannya. Menceritakan semua mimpi anehnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana mimpimu itu?"

Rivaille duduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Matanya masih terus menerawang.

"Ada sebuah jembatan kayu yang sangat panjang, seolah tak ada ujung" Rivaille diam, berusaha mengingat lagi kejadian selanjutnya. "Lalu aku berjalan diatasnya. Sendirian, tak ada orang lain lagi. Dibawah jembatan kayu itu ada sebuah danau keruh berwarna kecoklatan. Danau itu dikelilingi pagar kawat. Diluar pagar kawat itu, ada sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi" lanjutnya.

Farlan menyimak.

"Di tepi danau itu ada beberapa tempat tinggal yang kumuh. Pemandangan sekeliling danau itu begitu buruk. Namun aku menikmatinya. Aku terus berjalan diatas jembatan kayu itu. Sayangnya, ditengah-tengah, jembatan kayu itu berlubang. Lumayan besar, anehnya aku bisa melewatinya dengan mudah— oi kau mendengarkanku?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu. Lanjutkan"

"Oke. Kemudian aku terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ujung dari jembatan kayu itu. Disana berdiri seorang bocah, dengan iris mata hijau emerald yang sialnya, aku tak bisa ingat wajahnya" Rivaille menghela nafas panjang "Dan terdapat lubang besar lagi di jembatan kayu itu sebelum aku sampai" lanjutnya.

"Kau berhasil melewatinya lagi seperti yang kau lakukan di lubang pertama?" Tanya Farlan.

Rivaille menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak. Aku terjatuh kedalam danau keruh itu"

"Bocah itu, bagaimana?"

Rivaille kembali menerawang. "Diam saja. Hanya menatapku terjatuh dengan iris mata hijau emeraldnya"

Farlan tergelak.

"Itu mimpi yang mengganggumu? Aku tak percaya dirimu terganggu oleh mimpi semacam itu"

"Terserahmu mau bicara apa. Yang penting aku sudah menceritakan mimpi itu padamu"

"Kau tahu, mimpi itu fungsinya hanya sebagai bunga tidur. Pelengkap. Jadi, jangan dibawa pusing. Santai sajalah"

Rivaille sudah tahu bagaimana respon Farlan nanti ketika dirinya menceritakan mimpi aneh berulang-ulangnya.

Rivaille menceritakan pada Farlan agar rasa takutnya itu sedikit berkurang. Tapi percuma, rasa takut itu semakin nyata.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Mau tidur lagi. Kau sebaiknya juga tidur. Ada banyak pekerjaan esok hari dan Isabel pasti akan menyuruh kita untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan atau membeli eskrim"

Farlan merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut. Rivaille melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak terimakasih. Kau saja yang menemani Isabel. Aku tak tertarik dengan bocah"

"Oh ayolah. Kau temanku, kan? Teganya kau membiarkanku berjalan menemani Isabel" Farlan merajuk. Seperti anak-anak.

"Itu resikomu, Pedofil"

"Ap- Hei. Aku bukan pedofil! Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur" tegasnya. Rivaille hanya diam.

Suasana kembali hening. Farlan sepertinya sudah tertidur.

Sementara Rivaille masih membuka matanya. Jangankan untuk memejamkan matanya, saat ini bernafaspun terasa begitu sulit.

Bocah itu. Hanya bocah itu yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Dan rasa takut yang menghinggapinya begitu mengganggu.

_Kau... Kenapa Rivaille?_

* * *

><p>Saat ini pukul 6 pagi. Rivaille sudah siap dengan setelan kerjanya—jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana hitam panjang— plus secangkir kopi di tangannya.<p>

"Oi, kerbau pedofil. Mau sampai jam berapa kau tidur?"

Farlan membuka matanya, lalu melihat ke arah jam weker yang terduduk manis di meja.

"Sial. Pukul 6!" Serunya. Farlan bergegas melompat dari ranjang, mengambil handuk dengan asal, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Semua menjadi berantakan.

Rivaille benci itu.

"Oi, pedofil. Jangan lupa membereskan semua ini setelah kau mandi. Jika tidak, aku akan memenggal kepalamu"

Disambut "iya"-an panjang dari Farlan.

Rivaille merasa sedikit pusing. Semalam dirinya tak bisa tidur lagi.

Rasa takut itu masih ada.

"Farlan aku berangkat duluan"

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan"

* * *

><p>"Yo, Levi. Selamat pagi!" Sapa Hanji begitu melihat Rivaille memasuki Lobby kantornya.<p>

"Tidak tidur semalam, ya?" Perempuan berkacamata itu mengamatinya. Rivaille merasa risih.

"Bukan urusanmu, kacamata sialan"

"Hahaha"Perempuan itu tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Rivaille. Cukup keras.

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti" desisnya.

Hanji berhenti tertawa, dan kini menatap Rivaille dengan serius.

Rivaille tak peduli. Ia menekan tombol lift, menunggu sebentar. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia melangkah masuk. Namun Hanji mengikutinya. Didalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar sialan" umpat Rivaille.

Hanji tersenyum mengejek. "Ruanganku ada di sebelah ruanganmu, Manager bodoh"

Bagaimana Rivaille bisa melupakan hal kecil semacam itu?

"Rivaille, kau ketakutan?" Tanya Hanji. Ia menekan tombol lift. Lantai 5. Pintu lift pun tertutup.

Sial. Rivaille saat ini berada di samping perempuan yang tidak biasa. Perempuan ini, adalah perempuan teraneh yang ia kenal.

"Bukan urusanmu, kubilang" jawabnya ketus.

"Yah, hanya tidak biasa saja bagiku. Kau tahu, seorang Rivaille atau Levi yang dikenal serius, tak kenal takut, kejam, dan berwibawa..."

Rivaille diam.

Ia membenci perasaan takut yang tak kunjung hilang dari dirinya. Bayangan bocah beriris hijau emerald itu masih menghantuinya.

"Tak apa. Semua orang punya ketakutannya sendiri. Yang harus dilakukan hanya bertahan sekuat tenaga, melawan rasa takut. Kau tahu, CEO kita, Erwin Smith pun punya rasa takut kan?" Hanji tertawa. Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

_Ya, Erwin Smith punya rasa takut. Takut kehilangan seorang bocah berambut kuning bernama Armin Arlert. _

Pintu lift terbuka. Rivaille dan Hanji melangkah keluar.

"Levi, hari ini adalah hari yang akan merubah hidupmu. Bersiap-siaplah" katanya.

Rivaille menatap Hanji. Manusia ini memang aneh.

"Yaaah, hanya perkiraanku saja sih. Sampai nanti!" Hanji menepuk bahunya pelan, berjalan menuju ruangannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

_Lawan rasa takut. Lawan rasa takut._

Rivaille pun ikut melangkah, menuju ruangannya.

Satu jam lagi, sebelum pekerjaannya dimulai. Masih ada waktu untuk tidur sebentar. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat.

Ia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja kerjanya. Lalu beranjak menuju sebuah sofa di ruangannya.

Dalam lima menit matanya terpejam.

_Jembatan kayu panjang, danau keruh, dan pagar kawat yang sama lagi seperti sebelumnya._

_Sekuat tenaga Rivaille mencoba untuk bangun dari mimpinya. Sayangnya gagal. _

_Ia putuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang bocah beriris hijau emerald itu. Mungkin saja ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas._

_Ia berjalan. Namun tak sebahagia semalam. Rasanya begitu datar. Ketika sampai di tengah-tengah, lubang pertama yang sama muncul. Lagi-lagi ia bisa melewatinya dengan mudah._

_Berjalan lagi, seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Cukup panjang. Sesekali ia melihat ke tepi danau, mencari-cari barangkali ada manusia lain di rumah-rumah kumuh itu. Atau menoleh ke sisi kirinya, barangkali juga ada manusia yang melintas di jalan sepi itu._

_Percuma saja. Tidak ada._

_Ujung jembatan kayu itu mulai terlihat. Lubang kedua itu semakin jelas._

Kali ini aku harus bisa melewatinya.

_Semakin dekat, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bocah dengan iris hijau emerald itu di ujung sana._

_Rivaille melompati lubang itu dengan kaki pendeknya._

_Sial. Dirinya terpeleset._

Gagal lagi?

Bodoh.

_Namun dengan gerakan secepat kilat, sebuah tangan kurus menjulur, menggapai tangannya. Rivaille dengan cepat pula menerimanya. Danau keruh ini lebih dalam dari biasanya. Sangat dalam._

_Tangan kurus itu mengangkatnya perlahan keluar dari lubang jembatan kayu sialan itu. _

Tunggu, ada manusia lain selain dirinya. Jangan-jangan...

_Dirinya diselamatkan oleh bocah itu._

_Ternyata benar. Bocah itu yang telah menyelamatkannya. _

_Rivaille tersungkur. Namun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dengan jelas bocah itu. Seorang remaja berumur 15 tahunan, dengan tinggi sekitar 170 cm (lebih tinggi dari Rivaille. Rivaille benci mengakuinya), berambut coklat, dan iris hijau emeraldnya._

_"Terimakasih. Sudah menyelamatkanku" _

_Bocah itu menatapnya. Lalu berjongkok dihadapannya._

_"Maaf selama ini aku hanya bisa menatap anda saat anda terjatuh" katanya sambil terisak._

Dia menangis?

_Rivaille bangun. Kemeja putihnya kini kotor. Rivaille membenci itu, tapi apa boleh buat._

_"Aku tak mau sendirian. Aku benci dunia ini. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku bodoh" racaunya._

_Rivaille tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan bocah selain Isabel Magnolia dan Armin Arlert, kekasih sang CEO._

_"Jangan menangis" _

_Hanya itu yang bisa Rivaille ucapkan. Tangannya mengelus kepala bocah itu lembut. _

_Bocah itu menghapus air matanya. Iris hijau emeraldnya begitu teduh jika dibandingkan iris biru keabu-abuan miliknya yang mengintimidasi._

_"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menemani anda di kehidupan nyata" racaunya lagi._

_Oh ayolah. Apa maksud semua ini? Rivaille benar-benar benci. Dirinya sadar, jika dirinya sedang bermimpi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk bangun berkali-kali. Mencubit dirinya sendiri, menampari pipinya sendiri. Tapi hasilnya nihil._

_"Namamu?" Tanya Rivaille pada akhirnya._

_"Eren. Eren Yeagar" jawabnya._

Bagus. Satu petunjuk.

_"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku" _

Ponsel Rivaille bergetar. Rivaille membuka matanya. Dirinya sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, seolah baru saja dikejar hantu. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

Satu panggilan masuk dari Isabel.

Isabel telah menyelamatkannya. Isabel telah membantu mengeluarkannya dari mimpi aneh itu.

"Hai Levi-aniki! Jangan lupa ya antar aku jalan-jalan nanti sore bersama Farlan juga. Rencananya aku mau ke toko bunga, membeli beberapa bibit bunga Mawar untuk ditanam di pekarangan rumahmu. Rumahmu bersih tapi terlihat suram, mungkin pengaruh pemiliknya?"

"Kubunuh kau nanti"

Suara tawa Isabel terdengar sangat puas.

"Yah pokoknya aku tak mau tahu"

"Aku lembur, bodoh. Pekerjaanku begitu banyak. Aku berbeda dengan Farlan yang bahkan bisa ambil cuti semaunya"

"Kerja lagi? Padahal aku ingin menikmati waktu terakhir kita bertiga" suaranya berubah menjadi kecewa.

_Terakhir?_

"Lihat saja nanti. Kukabari lagi" jawabku pada akhirnya.

Isabel bersorak senang.

Sepenting itukah arti keluarga dimatanya?

Telepon ditutup.

Apa maksud Isabel pada kalimat terakhirnya?

Ia terus dibayangi Isabel. Kerjanya sudah harus dimulai. Menandatangani berkas, meeting, dan lain sebagainya.

Sementara pikiran dan hatinya sedang tidak siap untuk bekerja.

Rivaille menelepon Erwin lewat Telepon di ruangannya.

"Halo Erwin. Aku merasa tak enak badan. Boleh aku ambil cuti?"

Lalu disambut hening panjang dari Erwin sebelum Erwin mengucapkan "ya" dengan nada yang penuh semangat.

Rivaille benci menunda pekerjaan. Oleh karena itu, Rivaille hampir tak pernah mengambil cuti kerja. Dan ini pertama kalinya, sehingga Erwin sangat senang mendengar bahwa bawahannya yang gila kerja ini akhirnya bisa beristirahat.

Rivaille mengirim pesan pada Farlan. Bahwa ia cuti kerja. Bahwa lebih baik sekarang saja mereka berjalan-jalan menemani Isabel.

Dan jawaban dari Farlan pun sangat mengejutkan.

_Aku juga tidak berangkat kerja. Aku ingin menikmati hari terakhirku._

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kata "_terakhir_"?

Rivaille juga mengirim pesan pada Isabel. Bahwa ia mengambil cuti untuk menemani adik angkatnya itu berjalan-jalan.

Tak ada balasan.

Rivaille mengutuk mobil sportnya. Mengapa bannya bisa bocor disaat sepenting ini? Siapapun yang melakukannya, ia akan membuat jari-jarinya patah.

Terpaksa ia harus menaiki angkutan umum. Yang pastinya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan naik mobil pribadi.

Satu pesan masuk. Farlan.

_Kami sudah menunggumu didepan cafe Grand3. Kau tahu kan? Yah sampai jumpa._

Butuh setengah jam lagi untuk sampai disana.

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur lagi.

_Masih di tempat yang sama._

_"Sebentar lagi waktunya. Maafkan aku. Aku tak mau sendirian" bocah itu menangis lagi._

_Rivaille diam. Rivaille mulai lelah dengan semua mimpinya._

_"Enyah kau dari hidupku" katanya geram. Dadanya naik turun tak karuan. _

_Bocah itu masih menangis._

_Sialan. Sialan._

Rivaille terbangun lagi. Ke dunia nyatanya. Berada di dalam sebuah subway. Nafasnya terengah-engah lagi.

_Pergi kau dari hidupku._

"Pemberhentian pertama, Jalan Trost"

Rivaille bersiap-siap akan turun. Namun pemandangan yang tidak biasa mulai terlihat. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa takutnya semakin nyata.

Dengan cepat ia turun. Menerobos kerumunan manusia dihadapannya.

Seorang pria berambut coklat yang ia kenal betul. Bersama seorang gadis berambut marun diikat dua yang ia kenal juga. Farlan dan Isabel. Terbaring disana. Tubuh mereka bersimbah darah.

_Ini konyol. Ini semua hanya mimpi kan?_

"Demi seorang remaja laki-laki mereka rela melindunginya. Dan mobilnya pergi begitu saja"

"Semacam tabrak lari, eh?"

Remaja laki-laki?

Jadi inikah ketakutannya akhir-akhir ini?

Semua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

Lututnya melemas. Sekuat tenaga berjalan menghampiri jasad Farlan dan Isabel. Kemeja putihnya bersimbah darah.

Jadi ini yang mereka maksud dengan "_terakhir_"?

Dadanya terasa sesak. Namun ia tak punya perasaan untuk menangis.

Tak jauh dari jasad Farlan dan Isabel, berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki. Tinggi 170 cm, berambut coklat, dan beriris mata hijau emerald.

**Eren Yaeger.**

Sumber dari semua mimpi anehnya selama ini.

Bocah yang membuat orang berharganya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku takut sendirian"

_Persetan._

Ternyata, Rivaille juga. Rivaille terlalu takut sendirian saat ini.

"Pergi kau dari kehidupanku bodoh. Bocah sialan" katanya. Dikata kejam pun tak peduli lagi.

Bocah itu menangis.

"Maafkan aku"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Apaan ini. Fic pertama yang saya publish ke FFn /kreyz/

Halo. Saya baru di dunia per-ff-an (walaupun nggak baru-baru amat, sih /plok)

Panggil saja saya dani. Salam kenal semuanya /o/~~

Saya memberanikan diri buat nulis cerita tentang otp tercinta saya. Setelah selama ini saya cuma baca dan review fic otp-otp saya sebagai guest. Saya mau nulis tapi kok minder ya /sobs hard/

Dan saya memberanikan diri juga pada akhirnya. Dan jadilah fic gajelas ini. Dan udah gitu sok-sok nulis multichapter pula :"""""""D

Btw, official namenya kan Levi ya. Tapi saya pake Rivaille aja. Lebih enak soalnya /plok/

Oh ya. Mimpinya Rivaille itu, berdasarkan dari mimpi saya pribadi sih. Ehehe.

Anyway. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ya /bows/

makasih banyak banget bagi yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Maafkan segala kegajean yang terkandung didalamnya _(:"3

**RnR mungkin? _(:'3**

**P.s : Rivaerenya masih dikit soalnya baru permulaan si yAHAHAHHAHAHA** /berisik/ /gampared/

XOXO

**-Dani, 2014-**


End file.
